Disobedience
by ReadBooks0702
Summary: So I felt really bad for deleting the previous one but this is the same AND if you know me from school, shut it! Warning: Sexual content! Don't like don't read!


A/N: Hi everyone! I'm just updating today and added a lot of stuff. So the summary is basically like Jace and Clary goes demon hunting, Jace throws himself in danger to help his friends and Clary gets mad. She punishes him in the "bedroom". All BDSM, and yes, Clary is domme here!

Disclaimer: I totally own everything! *hears the sharpening of a knife* Uhhhh... Ok, I only own the plot, Cassandra Clare owns everything else!

"Jace, strip." Clary commanded.

Jace took off his top slowly, lifting it overhead and throwing it into a heap beside the door.

"Now, come here." Jace strode towards Clary, his muscular chest rising and falling rapidly. He stared nervously at Clary, wondering what she's going to do for disobeying her.

Clary slowly unwind the chains dangling from the ceiling. She curled a finger, motioning for him to stand there.

"Stay still," she warned. He stood there as Clary tightened the cuffs on his wrists. She then took two chains attached to the ground. She bound Jace's feet with them, tightening the chains so it would hold but not cut off his circulation. "Are the chains all comfortable?" she inquired.

"Yes, Mistress." Jace was very aroused now, his balls tightened, and his one-eyed soldier held out straight for attention.

"Today you are going to be punished, Jace. Do you know why?" she asked.

"Yes, I-"

"Did I tell you to speak, sub?"

"No, Mistress—"

"That's twice now. You're just making your punishment longer than necessary. And for your reference, you are being punished because you put yourself in danger. You are right to want to help your friends, but it is no excuse for doing such. And for that, you will be paddled twenty strokes tonight. But first, apologize."

"I'm not sorry Mistress, for trying to help my friends."

"You will be sorry when I'm done with you." Clary whispered seductively as she pressed a kiss to his nipple.

His eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He muffled a groan. If he was going to be tortured like that tonight, he was going to heaven. Clary smiled and walked to the wall where the paddles were kept. She chose a ten-inch paddle and took it off from the wall.

She dropped the paddle on the ground, and knelt in front of Jace. She grinned slyly. Jace swallowed and knew that he would be begging at the end of tonight.

Jace let out a gasp as Clary massaged his balls tenderly. She closed in on it, slowly licking it. He threw his head back and groaned.

"Please Mistress, please!"

Clary squeezed his balls hard enough to cause pain, and Jace moaned.

"That's the third time now. I'm starting to think you don't want to walk anymore, do you? I will add fifteen minutes every time you speak without permission."

Jace shook his head, afraid to speak now. Clary got up and fetched a cock ring from one of the drawers in the room. She attached it to the base of his cock and continued torturing Jace with mind blowing pleasure.

A while later after Jace was almost incoherent with pleasure, Clary released his throbbing cock and tight balls. Jace whimpered from the absence.

"Jace, do you have anything to say? I give you permission to speak now."

"Mistress, please let me come." Jace pleaded.

"Naughty boys don't get to come, Jace, surely you know that?"

"Please—"

Clary shushed him, pressing chaste kisses on his lean and muscular chest.

"Your punishment isn't over yet, sub."

She retrieved the paddle on the floor and gave Jace a small smack. She when she was satisfied, she said to Jace, "Now, as I have told you, you will receive twenty swats from the paddle."

Whack! The first stroke echoed throughout the room. Jace grunted.

"Apologize."

"Only for causing you distress, Mistress."

Clary frowned in disapproval and spanked Jace four times in succession. While Jace made scarcely any sound, his butt was already pinkish.

Jace stood their chained even though he wanted to hide from the paddle that repeatedly smacked his sure-to-be burning ass. Clary took no mercy on his behind, furiously paddling it. He had lost count on how many swats.

Clary soon moved on to his sit-spots continuously whacking it continuously. Jace was whimpering now, his buttocks and upper thighs fiery red. He hissed as blows continued to torment his bottom, and groaned.

Clary was on the last five strokes. She hit extra hard on his sit spots, making the sting extend all the way to his balls. He was groaning now, his rear now an angry red color.

She made the last stroke hard to drive the lesson home. Jace grunted, tipping forward, or as much as he could.

"Twenty strokes are up now, you are to straighten up."

Jace straightened up, and Clary slowly unbuckled the cuffs.

"Go sit on the ground beside me and make sure your ass touches the ground. No rubbing. Feel the sting of your disobedience."

Despite what Clary said, he couldn't resist rubbing away some of the burn.

Clary saw him and jerked him back. "That would be an extra five strokes."

Jace whimpered and mewled his apology.

"That's too late now. Bend over the bed."

Jace slowly walked there, bending over the bed. Clary went to the wall, choosing a riding crop. She experimented it with a sharp 'smack', making Jace hiss.

"You will count each time, thank me and ask for more. Do you get me?"

Jace could only helplessly nod.

Smack! The riding crop hit his sit spot with fiery vengeance, and Jace whimpered again.

"Fuck! That hurts!"

In return of his comments he received an extra five stinging blows to the under curve of his buttocks.

"That's for swearing. Now, I believe your count is still zero."

Another spank came down and he mewled in pain.

"One. Thank you Mistress, may I have some more?"

"Why, Jace, of course you may."

She stared at Jace's very red ass, quivering in the air, waiting for its punishment. A light bulb went off in her head and she set the riding crop down. Instead, she found butt plug and some lube in the drawer. She lubricated the plug, and with one sharp smack, she popped the plug into his abused rear.

That toned ass flexed at the intrusion but Jace didn't forget.

"Two. Thank you Mistress, may I have some more?"

"Smart ass, aren't you?"

She smacked his ass again with her hand, but it felt different with the plug in. The plug hit his prostate filling him with pleasure and pain at the same time. He was suddenly reminded of the cock ring, restraining him and stopping him from coming.

"Three. Thank you Mistress, may I have some more?"

The process repeated two more times. His ass was now a dark red color from his spanking.

Jace was still bent over on the bed from his spanking, so Clary carefully took out the anal plug and couldn't resist herself to spank that red ass again.

"Now go sit down on the floor and if you rub again, I swear I will find the biggest strap-on and fuck you blind.

Jace gingerly sat down on his extremely red, sore, and swollen butt and hissed. _Ouch!_

Clary went to the side of the room and hung the paddle and the riding crop back up. She also put the plug away in the drawer. Jace hoped he wouldn't see them anytime soon. _Of course, she had other varying "tools" too_ , he thought dryly.

"Mistress, may I speak?" Clary nodded, motioning for him to go on.

"I'm sorry Mistress, for impulsively throwing myself in danger. I beg you to pardon me from further punishment."

At that, Clary grinned. "Jace, I am far from done punishing you. However, this time, you will be pleasured."

Jace tensed but forced himself to relax.

"Jace, come here now." Clary crooked her fingers and Jace walked towards her. She delivered a stinging blow to his still sore and abused buttocks and Jace let out an indignant "Ouch!"

Jace rubbed his poor behind and pouted at Clary. Clary laughed lightly as she chained Jace to the wall.

After making sure the chains were fit, she took a bucket and placed it between Jace's legs. Jace was instantly suspicious. Rightfully, too.

Clary went to another drawer at the other end of the room and took out a vibrator and a tube of lube.

She sank down to her knees and lubricated her fingers. She reached between Jace's legs and drew circles around the rim of his anal. Suddenly, she poked a finger inside him.

He gasped in surprise at the intrusion.

"Shhhhh, relax, Jace," Clary soothed.

She retracted her finger and went on to lubricate the vibrator. She slowly reached between his legs again and thrusted the vibrator into him. He groaned.

Clary then turned on the vibrator and explained, "Jace, this vibrator is set to a one hour and forty five minute mark. It would have only been one hour except you spoke out of turn three times. It will bring you to many orgasms. I will be sitting here for you while you come each time. The bucket will collect your cum each time."

Jace blushed furiously, feeling embarrassed. He supposed that _is_ part of this punishment, though.

She knelt in front of him again, and gently loosened the cock ring.

Clary smiled and sat on the bench beside him and waited. She watched him for the whole hour, watching him come eight times, occasionally bringing him water. At the end of the hour, he felt as if his limbs had turned into spaghetti and there were no fluids left inside him. He peeked at his limp dick and sighed. So much for hoping for some action today.

When Clary finally released him, he collapsed on the floor, groaning. Clary chuckled, and Jace lifted his head to glare at her.

Clary raised an eyebrow and said nonchalantly, "I have no qualms against chaining you back up and sticking that vibrator back in you, so unless you want to come again, you'd better watch yourself."

"Nooooo! No more!" Jace moaned, silently cursing himself for almost earning another punishment.

Clary laughed and pulled him up, letting him lean against her narrow frame for support.

As he walked—bowlegged—to his room, Clary muffled her laughter. He wouldn't be disobeying her anytime soon now!

The next morning, Jace woke feeling as if the skin on his cock was rubbed raw and felt like there were still no fluids in his body. His ass was burning and his insides were very sore. He probably wasn't going to sit down today.

A/N: Review! Tell me if there are any thing I can do to make this better! (*^_^*)


End file.
